Chocolate (?)
by Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa
Summary: Valentine? Sebenarnya aku tidak tau, apa aku juga ikutan buat coklat ya? Tapi mengingat "dia" banyak fans, kadang aku mengurungkan niatku tahun lalu. Tapi aku akan coba memberikannya deh / Dedication for Event Manis Pahitnya Coklat yang sangaaaaat telat. maaf baru buat sekarang karena baru beres dengan UAS T.T/ ONESHOT / OOC pake sangat / AU / Hinata POV / Hope you all like this :D


**Chocolate (?)**

**Disclamer **: _Naruto _by Masashi Kishimoto

_Chocolate __(?__)_by Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa

**Character** : Hyuuga Hinata &amp; Uzumaki Naruto Slight SasuSaku

**Genre** : Friendship / Romance

**Rate :**T

**Warning** : OOC (mungkin atau sangat, apalagi dibagian Hinata-nya bukan "Hinata" banget XD), typo or miss typo yang bertebaran, AU, dll. **Hinata POV**

**Summary** : Valentine? Sebenarnya aku tidak tau, apa aku juga ikutan buat coklat ya? Tapi mengingat "dia" banyak fans, kadang aku mengurungkan niatku tahun lalu. Tapi aku akan coba memberikannya deh.

**A/N** : ini cerita dulu saat aku masih bersekolah di SMA, tapi ada beberapa perombakan dengan aslinya(hanya 10% perombakannya wkwkwkwk :v). Agak memalukan tapi menurutku cukup lucu kalau diceritakan hahaha. Semoga kalian suka. :D

**Dedication** : Event _Manis Pahitnya Coklat_ :3 #masih berlaku ga ya? Apa udah lewat? -.- duuuh baru sempat buat ini T.T Gomen ne…. Hiikkss sedih aku T….T kalo ga dianggep untuk Event, gpp deh. Tambah" story aja hehehehe… ^.^

.

.

**Hope you like this. :D**

.

.

.

**Happy Reading…..**

.

.

"Ne~ Hinata-_chan_?"

"Ya?"

"Kau mau membuat coklat ga untuk valentine nanti?" Tanya gadis berambut sewarna bunga sakura kepadaku.

"Eh? Buat coklat? Tunggu Sakura-_chan_, aku mau kasih ke siapa coklatnya?" Tanyaku sambil memandang kearah sahabatku yang berambut sewarna bunga yang sama dengan bunga kebanggaan jepang –Sakura.

"Ya kasih saja sama Naruto-_senpai_? Kalian kan dekat di club Taekwondo? Para _Senpai_ lainnya itu sudah tau kau suka sama Naruto-senpai." Ucap Sakura-chan sambil tersenyum menyeringai padaku.

"….." Aku hanya mampu terdiam saja.

"Ayolah Hinata-_chan_, aku butuh bantuanmu nih. Aku ingin buat coklat bareng. Soalnya aku ingin memberi sesuatu untuknya. Yaaah, mau ya patungan denganku." Lanjut Sakura-_chan_ dengan mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsu(?) miliknya.

"Tapi….." Pikiranku berkecamuk apakah aku ikutan atau tidak.

"Aku beri waktu sampai pulang sekolah ya! Soalnya kita harus buat hari ini juga. Valentine kan besok. Jadi tolong pikirkan ya." Ucap Sakura-_chan_ sambil memandangku lekat-lekat.

"Baiklah akan kupikirkan." Jawabku sekenannya. Kudengar suara bel pertanda istirahat selesai berbunyi, dan kulihat teman-teman sekelasku mulai berdatangan kembali ke kelas.

"Baiklah, aku kembali ke kelasku ya." Pamitnya yang langsung berjalan ke kelasnya kembali.

Ku hembuskan nafasku perlahan, dan duduk di bangku-ku dengan perasaan berat.

Aku tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran Sakura-_chan_. Aku tau sih dia ingin memberi pacarnya –Sasuke-_senpai_ coklat karena memang mereka sudah setahun jadian, apalagi ini valentine pertama mereka. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal "Valentine"? Sebenarnya aku tidak tau, apa aku juga ikutan buat coklat ya? Tapi mengingat "dia" banyak fans, kadang aku mengurungkan niatku tahun lalu. Tapi aku akan coba memberikannya deh. Lagipula kalo buatnya bersamaan akan lebih murah dibanding sendiri.

"Nah, pelajaran hari ini saya akhiri. Kerjakan neraca lajur sampai selesai." Ucap guruku yang membuyarkan lamunanku sambil dia meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

"Baik!"

.

.

Aku langsung merapikan buku-buku akuntansi milikku dan barang-barang lainnya.

"Aku duluan ya, Hinata-_chan_!" Pamit salah satu temanku di kelas.

"Um, hati-hati dijalan." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas menuju kelas Sakura-_chan_. Oh ya aku hampir lupa. Aku dan Sakura-_chan_ merupakan sahabat dari SD sampai SMA, dan kita selalu satu sekolah dari dulu. Tapi sekarang ini aku berada di kelas IPS, sedangkan Sakura-_chan_ berada di kelas IPA. Kami berdua juga sudah kelas dua, tak lama lagi kelas tiga dan harus mempersiapkan diri mengikuti ujian.

"Hinata-_chan_!" Serunya padaku yang menyadari aku berjalan kearahnya. Aku mempercepat langkahku mendekatinya.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau kan?" Tanyanya penuh harap padaku.

"Hmm, baiklah aku mau." Ucapku mantap. Mungkin nanti jika aku tidak bisa memberikan pada Naruto-_senpai_, akan kukasih ke Neji-_niisan_ saja dibanding tidak dimakan sama sekali.

"Ok! Kalo gitu kita jalan ke toko kue." Serunya bersemangat sambil menggandeng tanganku dan berjalan sedikit cepat.

"Jalannya juga tidak usah buru-buru, Sakura-_chan_. Toko kuenya tidak akan lari kok." Candaku sambil tertawa kecil. Kulihat sahabatku itu tertawa kikuk menyadari tingkahnya. Dan kami pun melangkahkan kaki keluar sekolah menuju toko kue didekat rumah Sakura-_chan_.

.

.

Oh ya, aku lupa. Hmm, bagaimana aku menceritakan tentang Naruto-_senpai_ ya? Hmm, mungkin dari awal masuk SMA Konoha ini. Awal masuk pastilah ada MOS(Masa Orientasi Siswa) bukan? Itu tuh masa penyiksaan (?) terlebih dahulu. Dan ya bener-bener menyiksa, bukan menyiksa fisik tapi batin. Hey, menyebalkan sekali kau tau? Disuruh pasang atribut yang di perintahkan dan hampir berdandan seperti orang gila. Mana dari tempat yang di tentukan harus berjalan menuju sekolah. Udah gitu dilihatin banyak orang yang melintas. Uukkh mengingat itu kadang sebal sendiri.

Eh? Jadi ngomong ga jelas gini? Aku kan mau menceritakan tentang Naruto-_senpai_. Aaah mungkin awalnya aku kesal dengan yang namanya MOS. Dan malahan makin menyebalkan, waktu itu aku disuruh buat "Surat Cinta". Iiih wow banget ga sih tuh sekolah. Mana tidak ada yang menarik pula. Oh ok, salah deh. Ada satu waktu itu yang ehem cakep sih, namanya Sasuke-_senpai_. Oh ya, ingat sekarang dia sudah jadi pacar sahabatku hahahaha. Kenapa aku bangga sendiri? Soalnya Sakura-_chan_ berhasil menaklukkan "_**Pangeran es**_" disekolahku itu. Oh ya ampun aku bangga padamu, Sakura-_chan_.

Eeh kenapa tambah ngelantur lagi sih? Iih aku kan mau cerita tentang Naruto-_senpai_. Hmm, kenapa aku bisa tau Naruto-_senpai_? Waktu itu jujur saja aku tidak tau mau membuat surat untuk siapa, waktu itu aku berpikir untuk Sasuke-_senpai_ saja. Tapi uukkhh, maaf saja. Dulu saat MOS dia begitu MENYEBALKAN! Bentak-bentak saja kerjaanya itu. Kalo ada disuruh buat "Surat Benci", baru aku akan melayangkan surat itu padanya. Hmm, tapi benar-benar saat itu aku bingung harus membuat untuk siapa. Aku bertanya kepada kakak mentoringku, apa tidak ada kakak senior selain yang ikut tim "_Disipliner_"? Oh ya, aku jelaskan sedikit tentang Disipliner, Disipliner itu orang yang mengatur kita untuk tetap ada dalam aturan MOS, tapi bagiku itu cuma tim yang acaranya bentak-bentak saja. Hufft…

Dan kakak mentoringku mengajukan beberapa nama untukku. Aku tertarik dengan nama "_**Naruto**_", entah aneh saja. Apalagi namanya itu kan, bukannya untuk topping ramen? Apa jangan-jangan memang dia maniak ramen sehingga namanya begitu? Aah sudahlah, aku pun mengucapkan terimakasih sama kakak mentoringku dan menulis ala kadarnya saja.

Mau tau apa yang kutulis? Hmm, seingatku aku menulis begini, "_Maaf kak, saya tidak tau kakak. Tapi saya berharap kita jadi Senior-Junior yang baik dan akrab. Arigatou._". Hahahaha…. Itu surat apa surat ya? Aku datar banget, mana ga kucantumkan namaku karena kelupaan. Hahahaha…..

Dan, yang sedikit mengejutkanku. Saat itu aku ingin ikut beladiri, tapi aku bingung ikut beladiri apa. Aku mungkin akan ikut Karate, sama seperti Sakura-_chan_. Tapi saat aku melihat perfom dari club beladiri Taekwondo itu, membuatku tertegun. Aku tidak tau kenapa. Apalagi melihat sosok laki-laki dengan surai kuning secerah matahari yang menyinari kala itu, menunjukkan aksinya. Aku hanya bisa berdecak kagum. Sungguh keren sekali dirinya itu, bisa menghancurkan seluruh papan yang ada sampai yang terasa sulit di jangkau, ia pun mampu menghancurkannya. Dia seperti memiliki sayap saat melakukan hal itu.

Aaaah, waktu itu aku tidak tau namanya. Hmm, dan ya, aku putuskan untuk masuk club Taekwondo. Karena kupikir beladiri dari Korea ini juga tidak kalah seram dibanding beladiri negeri sendiri –Karate. Dan aku ingin mengetahui siapa dia saat itu.

Dan saat-saat aku mengikuti club itu, aku mengetahui. Dialah Naruto-_senpai_, orang yang kukirimi surat itu. Ternyata dia juga yang saat itu menunjukkan aksi hebatnya. Aku juga kagum dia berhasil meraih banyak mendali untuk sekolah ini. Hmmm, hebat sekali. Dan kadang aku berpikir, apakah surat yang waktu itu kutulis untuknya dia baca? Aaaah, tapi aku malah merasa kata-kata yang kutulis sangat manjur, entah kenapa seperti sihir. Kalian tau? Karena aku dan Naruto-_senpai_ sangatlah dekat, benar-benar seperti surat yang kutulis. Tapi mengingat dia itu orangnya ceria, easy-going, asik, dan pastinya baik sama semua orang. Tidak sedikit orang seangkatanku bahkan seangkatannya atau kakak kelas tiga mengaguminya, sama sepertiku. Hah, kadang kala itu membuatku sedih. Tapi kalau kuperhatikan seluruhnya tidak ada yang sepertiku, yang sangat dekat dengan Naruto-_senpai_. Kadang aku juga berbangga diri sih, hahahaha… uuppss apa yang kulakukan. Ga boleh tertawa diatas penderitaan orang! Tapi entah sejak kapan perasaan kagumku berubah menjadi suka. Dan aku juga sampai tidak berani untuk mengatakannya.

.

.

"-nata? Hinata-_chan_?"

"Eh?"

"Ya ampun, malah bengong? Untung dari tadi aku memegangimu. Kalau tidak, pastinya kau akan hilang." Keluh Sakura-_chan_ padaku.

"Ehehehe… _Gomen ne_…"

"Hmm, yaudah ayo masuk." Ucapnya sambil menarikku untuk masuk kedalam toko bahan kue itu.

"Selamat datang!" Sapa penjaga toko saat kami masuk kedalam.

"Hm, kami mau beli…" Aku melihat sekelilingku tanpa mendengar apa yang Sakura-_chan_ beli. Aku melihat toko kue ini tertata cukup rapi. Kulihat banyak tepung, gula, dan bahan-bahan kue lainnya. Aku berkeliling sedikit di toko kecil ini. Wah disini juga ada ya perlengkapan buat perayaan pesta. Ada balon, topi ulangtahun, lilin, dan ada kue khusus untuk ulangtahun. Keren sekali :D

"Hinata-_chan_?"

"Eh?"

"Yuuk, udah semua nih." Ucapnya tersenyum sambil menunjukkan kantong belanja miliknya.

"Eh? Aku kan belum…"

"Nanti saja di rumah kau bayarnya." Ucapnya seakan tau apa yang ingin kukatakan. Kami pun langsung pergi ke rumah Sakura-_chan_.

.

.

.

"Hmm, Sakura-_chan_?" Tanyaku setelah sampai dirumahnya.

"Ya?"

"Yang tadi berapa aku harus bayar untuk patungannya?"

"Oh iya hehehe… 25 ribu saja kok. Hehehe, maaf ya soalnya mahal di coklat sama toplesnya aku beli empat, takut kurang hehehehe….." Katanya sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Hmm, ga apa-apa kok. Nih uangnya." Kataku sambil menyerahkan uang pas padanya.

"Yooossh! Ayo kita mulai memasak dengan penuh cinta!" Serunya sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Wah-wah ini akan cukup panjang, mengingat Sakura-_chan_ sangatlah bersemangat.

"Hm, mari berjuang." Kami pun langsung membuat _**"Coco Crunch Coklat**_" untuk besok.

.

.

.

"Hmm, Hinata-_chan_?" Panggilnya namun tidak melihatku karena tangannya sibuk menyusun coco crunch yang sudah dilumuri coklat ke cup kecil dengan menyerupai bunga.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku yang sedang membubuhi coklat yang sudah di lumuri dengan mutiara dengan cepat. Soalnya kalau sampai kering tidak akan menempel.

"Apa Sasuke-_kun_ akan suka?" Tanyanya padaku. Entah kenapa ada sedikit nada getir dari ucapannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku balik. Aku bingung kenapa yang tadinya semangat jadi pesimis begini?

"Hmm, kau tau kan? Dia itu populer sama seperti Naruto-_senpai_, bahkan jauh lebih banyak fans-nya. Pastinya dia dapat coklat dari para fans-nya." Ucapnya lirih. Aku langsung mendekatinya dan menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Hmm, pasti dia senang kok. Aku yakin! Soalnya kan yang buat itu pacarnya sendiri. Aku yakin banget dia pasti senang." Ucapku meyakinkannya sahabatku satu ini. Kulihat wajahnya mulai menunjukkan semangat lagi.

"Hinata-_chan, arigatou_." Katanya padaku sambil memelukku.

"Hmm, sama-sama. _Ano_…. tolong lepaskan pelukanmu, Sakura-_chan_. Kalau tanganmu sampai kena seragamku, nanti aku bisa diomelin."

"Ah, hahahahaha.. _Gomen_, aku lupa. Yoosssh kita lanjutkan lagi!"

"Hm."

.

.

.

"Haaaah, capenya…" Keluh kami berdua bersamaan sambil merebahkan diri di sofa dan melihat lantai rumah Sakura-_chan_ di penuhi oleh coklat buatan kami. Buatnya memang mudah, tapi menyusunnya seperti bunga itu yang susah. Aku juga membantu membentuknya juga kesulitan.

"Ahahahaha tapi menyenangkan ya?" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kearahku.

"Iya. Asik ya. Tapi kita harus menunggu coklatnya mengeras kan?"

"Iya, baru nanti kita masukkan dalam toples. Apa muat ya toplesnya cuma 4 buah, dengan sebegini banyaknya coklat?" Tanyanya sambil memandang coklat yang ada di lantai.

"Yaaah kalau lebih nanti bisa kita cicipi hehehehe…." Kataku sambil memandang lantai yang mendadak berubah menjadi lautan coklat buatan kami.

"Iya ya hahahahaha… eeh mungkin sudah pada keras nih. Yuk langsung masukin ke toples." Katanya sambil mengecek salah satu coklat yang paling akhir jadi.

"Hmm, ayo biar bisa langsung taruh kulkas." Aku langsung bangkit dari tempatku duduk, mengambil toples yang kami beli dan memulai untuk memasukkannya dalam toples.

.

.

.

.

"Naaah, beres deh! Akhirnya bisa ditaruh di kulkas juga. Dan membereskan semua kekacauan ini." Serunya sambil merebahkan diri di lantai. Aku yang telah selesai menaruh di kulkas miliknya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hahaha, iya. Mana tadi noda coklatnya susah hilang di lantai ya." Ucapku yang ikutan merebahkan diri di lantai yang sudah kami bersihkan.

"Iya, eeh tapi sisa 6 buah nih. Kita makan yuk." Ucapnya bangkit dari tidurannya dan menyerahkan 3 coklat padaku.

"Hm, yuk makan." Kataku sambil duduk dan kami berdua memakan milik masing-masing.

"Hmm, _Oiishi_~." Ucapku sambil mengunyah coklat hasil buatan sendiri.

"Iya, rasa manisnya juga ga manis banget. Pas lah untuk Sasuke-_kun_, dia kan kurang suka makanan yang terlalu manis. Untung aku belinya dark chocolate." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum senang melihat hasilnya.

"Iya, bagiku juga ini ga manis banget. Pokoknya enak." Ucapku sambil tetap memakan milikku.

"Hm, aku makin percaya diri nih untuk memberikannya. Akan kukalahkan semua para fans-nya itu hahaha.." Serunya sangat bersemangat. Mungkin kalau di anime, Sakura-_chan_ diselimuti api membara. Oh ya ampun sepertinya aku harus mengurangi menonton anime dulu nih.

"Hahaha iya, semangat."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ne~ Sakura-_chan_."

"Ya?"

"Udah sore nih, aku mesti pulang." Ucapku yang langsung membereskan barang-barangku.

"Oh iya ya. Eeh, tunggu!" Katanya langsung berlari kearah dapur. Aku melihatnya sedikit bingung, dan kulihat dia membawa 2 toples berisi coklat yang kami buat tadi dan juga kantong ukuran sedang di tangannya.

"Nih, coklat milikmu tidak kau bawa?" Katanya sambil menyerahkan itu padaku.

"Oh iya lupa hehehehe… _Gomen_…"

"Huh, lain kali kau harus ingat Hinata-_chan_."

"Iya, iya maaf deh."

"Hinata-_chan_?"

"Ya?"

"Hmm, besok kau ga apa kan pulang sendiri?"

"Oh aku tau, kau diajak kencan kan? Aku mengerti!" Kataku tersenyum jahil kearahnya. Kulihat rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya seperti itu.

"Hey, jangan menggodaku!" Serunya padaku.

"Aku tidak menggodamu kok, cuma menebak saja. kalau begitu besok semangat ya." Ucapku tersenyum padanya.

"Yang ada kamu tuh yang semangat."

"Eh?"

"Besok kau harus kasih itu ke Naruto-_senpai_!"

"Eeh, a… aku…" Duh gawat!

"Kau kan sudah capek-capek membuatnya, masa tidak kau berikan padanya?"

"A.. aku akan memberikannya pada Neji-_niisan_."

"Huh, tapi kau tidak mungkin memberinya dua buah kan? Aku sengaja membuat empat toples, agar satu untuk kakakmu dan yang satu untuk Naruto-_senpai_. Aku tidak mau coklat yang kau buat untuknya malah berakhir ke Neji-_nii_." Ceramahnya padaku. Duh kalau sudah begini aku juga sulit mengelak.

"I, iya akan kucoba." Ucapku lesu. Iya lah, gimana tidak lesu? Tahun lalu aku memang tidak berhasil memberikan coklat pada Naruto-_senpai_. Lagipula coklat yang akan kuberikan, aku membelinya di supermarket kok. Jadi tidak terlalu menyesakkan kalo berakhir ke Neji-_niisan_.

"Nah, kalau mau besok akan kupinta Naruto-_senpai_ mengantarmu juga!"

"EEEHH?! Ta… tapi…."

"Tidak ada kata tapi-tapian! Pokoknya kau harus memberikannya, atau setidaknya dia mencicipi coklat buatan kita!"

"Ta, tapi tidak usah membuatnya mengantarku. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok!"

"Baiklah, baiklah…. Tapi tetap ya harus kau berikan padanya."

"Akan aku usahakan."

"Nah begitu dong. _Ganbatte_!" Ucapnya menyemangatiku. Aku hanya mengulum senyum terbaikku. Kami pun berjalan keluar rumahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya." Pamitku sambil melangkah keluar pagar setelah Sakura-_chan_ mengantarku sampai pagar rumahnya.

"Iya, hati-hati ya. Dan ingat besok!"

"Iya." Hah, apakah mungkin esok terasa berat ya? Hmm, aku harus cepat pulang dan membekukan coklat ini lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Na, naruto-_senpai_. Terimalah coklat ini."

"A, aku juga…"

"Kami juga_, senpai_."

"Ahahaha, _arigatou minna_~ kalian tidak perlu repot-repot kok." Ucap Naruto-_senpai_ sambil tersenyum kearah para fans-nya yang sedang mengerumuninya.

Kenapa aku bisa tau? Karena saat ini sudah masuk jam istirahat, dan pastinya banyak yang melancarkan aksinya. Kulihat Sakura-_chan_ juga melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas menuju kelas Sasuke-_senpai_. Dan aku juga sedang berjalan ke kelas Naruto-_senpai_ untuk memberinya coklat, dan langsung disuguhkan oleh pemandangan pemberian coklat dari para fans untuknya.

Oh mungkin aku lupa mengatakannya. Kelas Sakura-_chan_ bersebelahan dengan kelas Naruto-_senpai_ dan Sasuke-_senpai_. Aku juga lupa mengatakan kalau Naruto-_senpai_ dan Sasuke-_senpai_ itu dari kelas IPA dan sekarang sudah menginjak kelas 3. Mereka sedang sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan ujian. Namun Naruto-_senpai_ tetap rajin latihan Taekwondo di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah.

"Yoo, Hinata!" Panggilnya setelah semua para fansnya menghilang dan berjalan kearahku. Kulihat dia membawa banyak kantung warna-warni di kedua tangannya.

"Na, naruto-_senpai_!" Ucapku gugup saat dia di dekatku. Duh semoga wajahku tidak memanas.

"Ehehehe maaf mengagetkanmu ya?"

"Ti, tidak kok _senpai_." Oh ayolah gugupku hilang dulu kenapa?

"Hmm, bantu aku bawa ini ke kelasku boleh? Ribet nih baru juga ingin ke kantin, tau-tau banyak yang ngasih coklat. Memangnya ada apa sih-_ttebayo_?" Tanyanya sambil mengerutkan wajahnya. Lucu sih melihatnya begitu.

"Hehehehe, sekarang kan Valentine _senpai_. Wajar kalo banyak yang kasih coklat." Ucapku tertawa kecil melihatnya seperti itu.

"Oh pantas saja."

"Yaudah sini kubantu, _senpai_." Kataku sambil mengambil kantong yang berada di salah satu tangannya. Kami pun berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Hmm, _sumimasen_." Ucapku sopan sambil mengikuti langkah Naruto-_senpai_, menuju tempat dimana Naruto-_senpai_ dan Sasuke-_senpai_ duduk. Aku mengetahui mereka duduk berdua saat aku pertama kali diajak ke kelasnya.

"Wah, Naruto! Kau bawa banyak sekali kantong coklat."

"Hm, iya nih. Aku lupa ternyata ini hari valentine-_ttebayo_!" Keluhnya sambil menaruh kantong yang ditangannya tadi di samping tempat duduknya.

"Wah kau sampai minta bantuan _Kohai_-mu membawakannya ya?" Ucap salah satu temannya melihat keberadaanku yang dibelakangnya.

Aku cuma terdiam tanpa berani menatap temannya itu. Sungguh aku malu sekali saat ini.

"_Se, senpai_ kutaruh dimana ini?" Tanyaku padanya yang melihat mejanya penuh.

"Duh dimana ya_-ttebayo_?" Kulihat dia juga sama kebingungannya denganku.

"Oh ya!"

"_Minna~_ kalo kalian mau, nih aku bagi-bagi coklat ke kalian. Pada mau ga?!" Serunya ke teman-teman sekelasnya. Seketika itu juga mejanya langsung dipenuhi oleh teman-temannya, khususnya yang lelaki. Aku sampai mendekatkan diriku ke Naruto-_senpai._ Satu kata di benakku, takut.

"Beneran? Wew asik dapat coklat!" Seru semua teman-temannya yang mengerubuninya. Aku langsung menyembunyikan kantong yang berisi coklat milikku di belakang punggungku saat semua orang di sana mengambil coklat-coklat yang di letakkan Naruto-_senpai_ dan aku.

"Nah kalian ambillah sesukanya-_ttebayo_! Aku mau ke kantin dulu." Pamit Naruto-_senpai_ sambil menggandeng tanganku keluar dari kerumunan teman-temannya yang berebut coklat.

Aku jadi berpikir, berarti coklat-coklat yang diberikan pada Naruto-_senpai_ selama ini berakhir ke perut teman-temannya. Duh untung aku tahun kemarin tidak memberinya. Tapi harus kuapakan coklat yang aku bawa ini?

"Nah, sebagai ucapan makasih. Aku akan mentraktirmu ramen-_ttebayo_!" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lima jari padaku.

Blush

Duh mukaku kenapa mendadak panas begini?

"Ti, tidak usah, _senpai_." Tolakku padanya.

"Ayolah, kau kan sudah membantuku-_ttebayo_! Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih karena sudah membantuku, Hinata." Pintanya sambil memandang kearahku. Ayolaaah, tahan-tahan.

"Ba, baiklah."

"Nah gitu dong! Ini baru _kohai_-ku yang paling kusayang." Ucapnya sambil mengelus rambutku. Aku harus mati-matian menahan wajahku yang sangat panas dan degup jantungku berdetak sangat cepat seperti aku disuruh lari oleh pelatihku keliling lapangan sekolah sebanyak 10kali.

Kami pun melangkahkan kaki ke kantin yang terlihat penuh. Naruto-_senpai_ menggandengku dengan erat dan berjalan untuk menemukan tempat yang kosong. Aku dan Naruto-_senpai_ langsung duduk di sudut kantin karena disini tempatnya yang kosong.

"Hinata mau ramen apa?"

"Aku _Miso Ramen_ saja, _senpai_."

"Baiklah! Tunggu disini-_ttebayo_!" Ucapnya langsung melangkah pergi menuju kedai yang menjual ramen.

Aku melihatnya dari jauh. Kutaruh kantong warnah merah milikku yang berisi coklat diatas meja. Haaaah sepertinya akan sulit kalau memberinya coklat karena kejadian tadi. Aku ingin dia memakan coklatku walau sedikit.

"Loh? Hinata-_chan_?"

"Eh? Sakura-_chan_? Sasuke-_senpai_?" Ucapku kaget melihat sahabatku bersama kekasihnya berada di sini.

"Kau disini sama siapa, Hinata-_chan_?" Tanya Sakura-_chan_ padaku.

"Aku disini sama Naruto-_senpai_. Dia sedang memesan makanan."

"Wah boleh dong berarti kami duduk disini?"

"Hmm, tentu." Kataku sambil menggeser sedikit tempatku. Memang tempat aku duduk cukup untuk 4 orang. Kulihat Sakura-_chan_ duduk disebelahku dan Sasuke-_senpai_ duduk di depan Sakura-_chan_.

"Hinata?"

"I, iya _senpai_?" Aku cukup terkejut dengan Sasuke-_senpai_ yang mengajakku berbicara. Karena selama ini sampai Sakura-_chan_ jadian dengannya pun aku tak pernah berbicara padanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa suka sama Naruto-_dobe_?" Tanyanya to the point sekali. Bagaimana ini? Kulirik Sakura-_chan_ dan dari tatapannya mengatakan '_Katakan saja. Dia tidak akan mengigitmu kok_.'

"Hmm_, etto.. ano_… entahlah _senpai_. A, aku sendiri tidak tau kenapa?" Jawabku absurd. Memang aku juga bingung kenapa aku suka Naruto-_senpai_. Mungkin perasaan kagum yang berubah jadi suka. Entah aku tidak tau.

"Hn."

"Lalu? Kenapa _senpai_ menyukai Sakura-_chan_?" Tanyaku balik. Soalnya aku penasaran, makhluk es ini bisa suka sama sahabatku bagaimana caranya? Mengingat kata Sakura-_chan_, Sasuke-_senpai_ lah yang menembaknya. Uchiha kan terkenal akan dingin sama irit bicara.

Kulihat kearah Sasuke-_senpai_ yang mengalihkan wajahnya sambil meminum es kopi miliknya, namun kulihat rona merah menghiasi wajahnya itu.

"Cinta itu tanpa alasan bukan?" Jawabnya sambil tetap menyeruput es kopi miliknya.

"Eh?" Aku dan Sakura-_chan_ sama-sama terdiam.

"Aku menyukainya apa adanya dan tanpa alasan kenapa aku begitu menyukainya."

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Wow, tidak kusangka. Sasuke-_senpai _akan mengatakan hal itu. Oh My God! Harusnya aku merekamnya untuk kuberikan ke klub penyiar sekolah. Eeh jangan deh, aku masih sayang nyawa karna Sasuke-_senpai_ ketua Karate. Hiiii~

"Sakura?"

"Y, ya?" Sepertinya sahabatku satu ini masih tertegun dengan ucapan kekasihnya itu. Aku memperhatikan mereka saja deh.

"Katanya kau ingin memberikan sesuatu."

"I, itu. Hmm, ini." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan bingkisan berwarna biru dongker. Kulihat Sasuke-_senpai_ membuka bingkisannya.

"Hn? Coklat?" Tanyanya sambil memandang coklat buatan kami kemarin dengan heran.

"A, aku membuatnya ti, tidak terlalu manis kok sungguh. Mohon dicoba dulu." Cicit Sakura-_chan_ yang menundukkan kepalanya. Aku tidak tega langsung menggengam tangannya untuk menguatkannya.

Kulihat Sasuke-_senpai_ membuka toplesnya dan memakan sebuah. Aku dan Sakura-_chan_ melihatnya deg-degan. Pasalnya pembuatan coklat ini yang paling susah itu, karena sang penerimanya tidak suka makanan manis.

"Hn, masih manis. Tapi tidak terlalu karena manisnya berasal dari coco crunchnya. Enak." Puji Sasuke-_senpai_ sambil tetap mengunyah coklat buatan Sakura-_chan_.

Kulihat wajah Sakura-_chan_ langsung berseri-seri. Waaah kau beruntung, Sakura-_chan_.

"Be, benarkah?"

"Hm."

"Sasuke-_kun, arigatou_!" Ucap Sakura-chan tersenyum manis. Syukurlah Sakura-_chan_, coklat buatanmu disukai olehnya.

"Loh? Kenapa ada Sasu-_teme_ dan Sakura disini?" Sebuah suara membuatku melihat kearah sumber suara.

"Na, Naruto-_senpai_?"

"Nih, untuk Hinata." Katanya sambil menaruh ramen pesananku dan, loh? Kok ada es jeruk juga?

"A, ano _senpai_?"

"Itu semua pokoknya ku traktir." Ucapnya sambil duduk di sebelah Sasuke-_senpai_ dan berhadapan denganku. Aku tak mampu menahan wajahku yang memanas secara mendadak lagi.

"Dan lagi, apa itu, _Teme_?"

"Bukan urusanmu, _Dobe_."

"Hey, dapat coklat kau? Bukannya daritadi banyak coklat yang kau tolak?"

"Ini special tau!"

"Hoo, dari Sakura ya? Boleh cicip dong." Kata Naruto-_senpai_ sambil mencoba mengambil coklat milik Sasuke-_senpai_. Tapi pemiliknya langsung cekatan mengambil sebelum diambil oleh Naruto-_senpai_.

"_Teme_? Kenapa kau pelit sih?" Gerutu Naruto-_senpai_ dengan sebal.

"Kau juga pasti dapat kan, Baka-_dobe_!"

"Tapi aku penasaran _Teme_! Pengen tau buatan Sakura untukmu."

"Kita pergi dari sini, Sakura." Ajak Sasuke-_senpai_ sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura-_chan_ dan meninggalkan kami berdua.

"_Cho, chotto matte_, Sasuke-_kun_." Aku hanya melihat kearah pasangan itu dengan tatapan tersenyum geli. Sasuke-_senpai _bisa kesal juga ya khukhukhu.

"Haaaaaah, dasar _Teme_ menyebalkan! Padahal aku kan penasaran kenapa dari dulu dia menolak banyak coklat, tapi sekarang malah mempertahankan coklatnya." Keluh Naruto-_senpai_ sambil memulai memakan ramennya.

"Kupikir karena itu dibuat oleh orang tersayangnya, _senpai_. Jadi Sasuke-_senpai_ sangat menyayangi pemberiannya itu." Ucapku sambil memulai memakan ramen yang dibelikan Naruto-_senpai_.

"Jwadhi bheghitu hiya?" Ucapnya dengan makanan di mulutnya. Uukkh untung aku tidak tersedak. Aku langsung menelan makananku.

"_Se, senpai_ kalo mau ngomong makananya di telan dulu." Ucapku yang langsung menyeruput es milikku.

'Glek'

"Ahahahaha, _Gomen ne_…" Tawanya padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkahnya.

"Jadi begitu ya? Hmm, aku jadi makin penasaran rasa coklat punya _Teme_ yang dibikin oleh Sakura. Seperti apa rasanya?" Tanyanya sambil menyantap lagi ramen miliknya. Aku menikmati ramenku dalam diam. Aku ingin memberikan coklat buatanku bersama Sakura-_chan_ kalau dia penasaran dengan rasa coklat milik Sakura-_chan_ untuk Sasuke-_senpai_. Aku harus gimana ini?

.

.

.

"Haaah, kenyangnya. Hinata, kau juga kan?" Tanya Naruto-_senpai_ setelah selesai makan dan berjalan keluar kantin.

"Hmm, iya _senpai._ Hm, _ano… arigatou_." Ucapku mulai gugup. Oh ayolah kenapa malah gugup sih.

"Hm, sama-sama-_ttebayo_! Aku kan…"

"Na, naruto-_senpai_!" Cegah seorang gadis. Bukan, malahan segerombolan gadis menghadang jalan kami berdua. Aku langsung mundur selangkah untuk menghindari tatapan mereka yang hampir mengintimidasiku. Hey, aku cuma _Kohai_'nya tau.

"Te, terimalah coklat ini."

"A, aku juga…"

"A, aku juga…"

"A, aku juga…"

"Kami juga, _senpai_." Wah, lagi-lagi diberi coklat. Aku makin mengeratkan peganganku pada bungkusanku ini. Semakin tidak punya nyali aku untuk memberikannya.

"Ahahaha_, arigatou minna_~ kalian tidak perlu repot-repot kok." Ucap Naruto-_senpai_ sambil tersenyum kearah para fans-nya yang sedang mengerumuninya, yang sekali lagi ku lihat dan bahkan dari dekat seperti ini. Naruto-_senpai_ langsung menggenggam semua bungkusan warna warni itu.

"Aaaah, Naruto-_senpai_ memang terbaik. _Arigatou senpai_." Ucap kerumunan para gadis yang langsung membubarkan diri mereka. Dan sekali lagi, aku melihat hela nafasnya sambil memperhatikan isi tangannya.

"Sini, _senpai_. Kubantu kau membawanya." Kataku yang langsung mengambil bungkusan di tangan kirinya dan berjalan mendahuluinya. Namun tak membuat reaksi apapun terhadapnya. Aku tetap melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelasnya.

"Eh? Tu, tunggu, Hinata!" Ucapnya yang mulai berjalan mendekatiku. Aku hanya tertawa kecil. Lucunya melihat Naruto-_senpai_ seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

"Duh kau jadi membantuku lagi deh." Katanya padaku saat mengantar keluar kelasnya. Kulihat sepertinya masih ada yang mau memakan coklat-coklat milik Naruto-_senpai_. Mengingat tadi saat menaruh coklat miliknya sudah tidak ada sedikitpun coklat.

"Hm, ga apa-apa _senpai_. Senang bisa membantu." Ucapku tulus sambil memberikan senyuman terbaikku. Walau harus kuakui. Sampai selesai istirahat, aku masih tak sanggup memberikan coklat padanya.

"Hmm, aku jadi tak enak nih, Hinata."

"Beneran kok, senpai. Ga apa-apa kok, sungguh."

"Hmm, baiklah." Ucap Naruto-senpai sambil tersenyum ceria. Senyumannya memang yang paling kusukai. Melihatnya seperti itu, aku jadi ingin tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong kantong apa yang kau bawa itu?" Tanyanya yang langsung melihat kearah kantong yang kubawa.

"Eh? I, ini cemilan temanku. Tadi dia nitip padaku kalau keluar." Kataku ber-alibi. Bagus sekali, Hinata! Kau beralibi seperti yang di komik _Detektif Conan_.

"Oh…"

"Kalau begitu aku pamit ke kelasku ya." Pamitku padanya.

"Oh ya, Hinata. Nanti pulang sekolah jangan pulang dulu." Katanya padaku.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Nanti ada rapat club penting. Kau harus datang ya. Tadi sih sudah disebarin, kupikir kau perlu kuingatkan." Ucapnya padaku. Waduh, untung diingatkan. Kalo tidak pasti saat pulang aku langsung pulang saja.

"Hehehehe, iya _senpai_. Aku hampir lupa kalo nanti ada rapat." Ucapku sambil menepuk pelan keningku.

"Tuh kan, untung aku berbaik hati mengingatkanmu." Ucap Naruto-_senpai_ padaku sambil menyentil keningku.

"Duh, sakit _senpai_." Rintihku pelan sambil mengusap keningku yang menjadi sasarannya.

"Ahahaha, masa anak Taekwondo digituin sakit?" Ejek Naruto-_senpai_ padaku.

"Jelas sakit kalo pake tenaga full." Gumamku yang sengaja ku perdengarkan.

"Hahahaha, iya deh iya maaf. Dah sana balik ke kelasmu." Ucapnya sambil mengusap puncak kepalaku.

"Iya. Aku pergi dulu, _senpai_." Pamitku yang langsung berlari ke kelas karena mendengar suara bel masuk telah berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, sekian rapat kali ini. Selamat untuk Hinata. Semoga bisa mengemban tugas selama satu tahun kedepan."

"Mohon bantuannya ya, Hinata-_chan_."

"Semangat ya!" Berbagai ucapan diberikan padaku. Dari kakak kelas hingga adik kelas. Aku termenung mendengarnya. Kenapa mesti aku?

"Selamat kau terpilih menggantikanku, Hinata-_chan_." Ucap Tenten-_senpai_ padaku dan menjabat tanganku.

"Kenapa, _senpai_?"

"Loh? Kok malah tanya kenapa? Kemampuanmu bagus kok, dan juga kau cukup telaten mengerjakan berkas-berkas." Jawab Tenten-_senpai_ enteng.

"Tapi kalau begitu kenapa aku tidak sekertaris saja, senpai?" Ucapku masih bimbang. Kau bayangkan saja jabatan ini tidak main-main loh. Aku takut tidak sanggup mengembannya.

"Ahahahaha, kamu juga kan kadang galak kayak aku. Jadi ga masalah kan? Ini juga polling hasil kami sebagai senior karena melihat angkatanmu hanya tinggal ber 5, dan pastinya kalian ber 5 saat ini harus berjuang agar club ini tetap berjalan dan tetap terus menang di berbagai kejuaraan. Oke?" Ucap Tenten-_senpai_ selaku ketua Taekwondo. Aaah, harus kuralat karena mulai detik ini, aku di umumkan di hadapan semua orang, bahkan Naruto-_senpai_ kalau aku adalah _ketua club Taekwondo SMA Konoha_. Rasanya sungguh mencengangkan. Kenapa? Kenapa mesti aku? Aku tidaklah kuat. Aku masih kalah kuat dibanding Matsuri, teman seangkatanku yang jauh lebih kuat dibanding aku dan lebih sering menang di pertandingan dibanding aku.

"Ne, Hinata. Mari kita ber-5 berjuang ya." Ucap Matsuri menepuk pelan pundakku yang masih terbengong di tempat.

"Matsuri."

"Iya, kau tidak sendiri. Masih ada kita. Jadi tenang saja."

"Hmm, betul itu."

"Aku juga setuju."

"_Mi, minna…. Arigatou_…" Ucapku sambil memeluk Matsuri yang langsung semua teman-teman seangkatanku memelukku. Aku harus kuat! Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus membawa club Taekwondo lebih jaya lagi. Pasti!

"Aku, perwakilan dari kelas satu mengatakan mohon bimbingannya, Hinata-_senpai_." Ucap salah satu juniorku yang masih kelas satu, Konohamaru. Kulepas pelukanku dari teman-temanku dan menatap kearah Konohamaru dan seluruh anggota kelas satu.

"Mohon bimbingannya untuk kalian semua. Kita tetap berjuang ya. Tetap semangat dan terus berjuang. Club Taekwondo SMA Konoha!" Seruku pada mereka.

"FIGHTING!" Seru semuanya saat aku mengucapkan semboyan club. Aku tak kuasa menahan haru saat semuanya menatapku yakin, bahwa aku akan bisa membawa perubahan di zaman kepemimpinanku. Aku harus semangat!

"Naaaah, sekarang waktunya pesta coklaaaat!" Seru Naruto-_senpai_ sambil mengangkat kantong warna warni. Eh itu kan coklat-coklat fansnya tadi?

"Hah? Apa itu Naruto-_senpai_?"

"Hehehehe, ini banyak coklat untuk kalian semua. Ayo ambil." Seru Naruto-_senpai_ yang langsung kantongnya diserbu oleh semua anggota yang ada.

"Waah…. Naruto-_senpai, arigatou_!"

"Naruto, _arigatou_!"

"Hehehehe, aku senang kalo kalian senang-_ttebayo_!" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum senang. Aaah lebih baik aku beri saja deh.

"Emm, _Minna_~ ada yang mau coklat buatanku?" Seruku sambil mengeluarkan toples coklat milikku.

"Eh? Tunggu ini coklat yang sama dengan punya _Teme_!" Seru Naruto-_senpai_ yang langsung mengambilnya dari tanganku.

Blush

"Waaah ini coklatnya enak-_ttebayo_! Tadi aku pinta sama Sasu-_teme_, ini benar-benar enak. Ini kau buat dengan siapa?" Tanya Naruto-_senpai_ langsung menatap kearahku.

"A, aku membuatnya bersama Sakura-_chan_." Ucapku sambil mencoba menahan degup jantungku yang menggila.

"Eh benarkah? Kucoba aaaah!" Ucapnya langsung membuka toples milikku dan memakannya. Aku hanya menatapnya yang memakan itu dengan was-was.

"Huwaaaaaaaa…. _Oiisshii_… Hinata! Ini untukkku saja ya?!" Seru Naruto-_senpai_ padaku.

"Eh? I…."

"Hey, Naruto! Itu kan coklat ramean." Seru Tenten-_senpai_ sambil mencoba mengambil coklat buatanku.

"Eh? Tidak akan kuserahkan-_ttebayo_! Ini coklatnya enak tau! Kan sudah kubagi ke kalian coklat yang lain." Seru Naruto-_senpai_ padanya.

"Tapi itu kan buatan ketua baru, aku juga ingin mencicipinya." Ucap Tenten-_senpai _tak mau kalah. Aku cuma tertawa renyah saja. Ya ampun, kenapa kalo coklat buatanku malah heboh. Kulihat adik kelas masih asik memilih tumpukan coklat dari fans Naruto-_senpai_.

"Sepertinya coklatmu langsung popular ya?" Ucap Matsuri sambil menepuk pelan bahuku.

"A, aku tidak tau sungguh." Ucapku ala kadarnya saat mereka berdua merebut coklat buatanku. Kulihat kearah mereka dan tiba-tiba senior yang lain mendekati keduanya.

"Hey, aku juga mau coklat buatan Hinata!"

"Aku juga!"

"Nah kau kalah suara, Naruto. Kau harus menyerahkan coklat itu." Ucap Tenten-_senpai_ dengan aura mencekam. Rasanya aku ingin mundur saja.

"Ti, tidak mau _Dattebayooo_!"

'Brak'

"Hey! Mau lari kemana kau, Naruto!" Seru para senior yang langsung mengejar Naruto-_senpai_ yang sudah berlari ke lapangan.

Dan mulailah aksi kejar-kejaran antara sesama seangkatan Naruto-_senpai_ terjadi. Ya ampun, kenapa coklatku yang terlihat standar jadi rebutan.

"Kok kayaknya para senior merebutkan coklat buatanku? Padahal waktu praktek PKK, aku kan memberi hasil masakanku pada mereka." Ucapku sweatdrop melihat tingkat para seniorku yang berlari-larian mengejar Naruto-_senpai_ yang di satu sisi, dirinya sedang memakan coklatku sambil berlari.

"Mungkin karena gratis, Hinata. Jadinya begitu deh. Waktu praktek PKK kelas satu itu, kita menjualnya bukan memberikan." Ucap Matsuri sambil menatap kearah para senior yang mendadak berubah menjadi anak kecil. Oh iya, aku pernah sekelas dengan Matsuri saat kelas satu dan setim dalam praktek PKK yang hanya diadakan saat kelas satu.

"Lagipula sebenarnya kau mau memberi coklat itu ke Naruto-_senpai_ kan?" Tanya Matsuri to the point dengan menunjukkan seringai di wajahnya.

'Glek'

"I, itu… hmmm…."

"Ahahaha, kami semua sudah tau kok. Bahkan para senior juga tau. Oh pelatih pun juga tau looh." Goda Matsuri padaku.

"Ma, masa sampai pelatih tau sih?!" Ucapku kaget. Yang benar saja sampai pelatihku tau?

"Iya, ingat ga kau disuruh sparing dengannya?"

"I, ingat sih. Walau aku kalah telak. Bayangkan saja dia laki-laki sedangkan aku perempuan! Apa maunya pelatih saat itu sih?" Ucapku geram sambil menyelami masa laluku saat di haruskan bertanding dengan Naruto-_senpai_.

"Hahahaha… iya, iya aku tau kau kesal saat itu. Tapi kau hebat loh bisa bertahan sama serangan wakil ketua dan bisa sedikit menyerangnya. Yaaah walau kau kena bagian ulu hati langsung dan nyaris pingsan juga. Hahaha…" Ucap Matsuri sambil tertawa dan kubalas mengembungkan kedua pipiku.

"Tapi asal kau tau saja. Dia langsung panik loh hahahaha…. Aku sampai bisa mengingatnya. Oh ya ampuuun. Itu sungguh lucu." Lanjut Matsuri tertawa puas dan aku mendeliknya untuk menghentikan tawanya.

"Ahahaha.. iya maaf deh. Tapi sayang ya, Naruto-_senpai_ itu sangatlah tidak peka. Aku jadi kesal sendiri." Katanya sambil menatap lagi Naruto-_senpai_ yang masih saja berlarian.

"Hmm, tak apalah. Asalkan dia didekatku. Itu sudah cukup kok. Lagipula aku tidak mau menambah bebannya karena dia mau ujian dan meraih universitas yang dia inginkan. Aku akan mendukungnya selalu sampai dia berhasil meraih jalannya di universitas yang dia mau. Jadi walaupun aku terluka, aku harus bangkit bukan? Lagupula, menjadi adik kelasnya yang paling dekat dengannya juga sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Aku tidak pernah berharap kepadanya, kalau perasaanku harus berbalas karena aku ingin tetap seperti ini saja. Walau sakit, tapi tidak masalah. Karena sekarang aku punya tanggung jawab juga sebagai ketua club ini. Aku tidak akan mengabaikan kepercayaan mereka padaku." Ucapku panjang lebar padanya.

Kulihat Matsuri tersenyum padaku dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Ne~ kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya mulai detik ini, Ketua." Ucap Matsuri sambil mengajakku berjabat tangan.

"Aku juga. Mohon bantuannya mulai detik ini demi club Taekowndo SMA Konoha, Wakil ketua." Ucapku sambil berjabatan tangan dengannya.

Mulai sekarang, aku harus siap dengan halang rintangan yang ada. Karena aku mengemban tugas yang cukup berat.

.

.

"HINATA! SELAMAT YA KAU JADI KETUA CLUB! DAN MAKASIH COKLATNYA!" Teriak Naruto-_senpai_ lantang saat dia melintas kearahku.

"Eh?"

"Hey Naruto! Itu coklat ramean!" Seru Tenten-_senpai_ bersama para senior masih mengejarnya. Benar-benar stamina yang luar biasa.

"Hmmm… hahahahaha… NARUTO-_SENPAI_! BAGILAH COKLATNYA KE MEREKA! ITU KAN RAMEAN." Teriakku padanya.

"TIDAK MAU _DATTEBAYOO_!"

.

.

.

.

Ya ampun…. Dasar Naruto-_senpai._ Hmm, makasih ya untuk hari ini dan hari-hari sebelumnya. Hari-hari yang kita lalui sangat menyenangkan. Aku sungguh senang. Menyukai Naruto-_senpai_ memang menyenangkan, walau tidak dipungkiri aku selalu terluka karena kalian tau lah pasti. Tapi tak apa, aku akan mendukungnya selalu sampai dia berhasil meraih jalannya di universitas yang dia mau. Jadi, sama seperti yang Sasuke-_senpai _katakan, "_**Cinta itu tanpa alasan bukan? Aku menyukainya apa adanya dan tanpa alasan kenapa aku begitu menyukainya.**_"

.

.

.

~ Owari ~

.

.

Widya : yeeessss, aku menyelesaikan fic untuk event "Manis pahitnya coklat" :D tapi masih bisa ga ya? Kalo ga bisa yaudah deh. **Dan tolong jangan ada yang nanya sequelnya ya, karena kaga bakalan ada**. Ini cerita asli kehidupanku. Sungguhan ga pake bohong. Asal kalian tau saja, aku sampai membongkar diariku untuk membuat fic ini. Dan aku baru bisa buat sekarang" ini karena baru kelar UAS di kampusku. Oh ya aaampun! Dan berharap IPK-ku nongol dan hasilnya memuaskan. Aaaamiiiin…..

Naruto : Hooo, jadi ini dari diarimu? Jadi pengen lihat isinya.

Widya : huwaaaaaaaa, kau mengagetkanku Naruto-niichan! #emosi

Naruto : weeh selow keles.

Widya : sejak kapan belajar ngomong 'keles' -…..- aaah abaikan. Hmm bagaimana? Cerita ini bagus atau ancur sampai aku harus men-delete-nya agar tidak merusak mata? Khukhukhu….

Widya : dan kalian tau? Ada kabar gembira untuk kita semua. Naruto the movie : The Last jadi tayang di indo. Yepeeeeeeeee #ngikutin iklan wkwkwkwk

Naruto : Benarkah itu-ttebayo?!

Widya : iya Naruto-niichan. Oh my god! Setelah menunggu dengan deg-degan apa beneran ga jadi tayang akhirnya tayang. Makasih Tuhan engkau mendengarkan keinginan kami. #sujud syukur

Naruto : baguslah kalau tayang, tapi kapan?

Widya : kalau bulannya sudah di tetapkan. Bulan April di Blitzmegaplex. Kudu pesen nih tar aku ga mau kena tragedy "Stand by me". Ngantrinya sampe keluar luar bioskop. Gile bener dah wkwkwk :v

Naruto : mau nonton sama siapa? Tar kalo nonton sendiri kan kerasa jonesnya-ttebayo! Wkwkwkwk :v

Widya : iyeeee deeh yang udah married enak ye ngomong gitu. Ckckckck, Hinata-neechan . boleh ga nih Naruto-niichan kubelek kayak ngebelek durian -…..-

Naruto : weeh sekate kate. Ganteng begini disamain durian?

Widya : abisnya ngeselin banget sih. Kita semua tau kalo Naruto-niichan udah married, tapi pikirkan juga dong perasaan kami semua. Mana ada lagi foto meme komiknya bilang gini "Lu ngikutin gue dari kecil. Ini foto pernikahan gue. Mana foto pernikahan lu?" njiiir itu rasanya makjleeeeb brooooo!

Naruto : ya selow weeeh. Yang jelas itu bukan bikinanku-ttebayo!

Widya : huh, iya tau. Cuma jadinya kalo tadi ngomong itu seolah" Naruto-niichan sendiri yang ngomong sama persis di meme komik -…-

Naruto : iya deh maaf.. -…-

Widya : naaaaah, kali ini balik lagi aku bersama Naruto-niichan'ku tersayang membawakan cerita _**the true story about me**_. Hayaaaaa, aku sok"an inggris pula . oh kali ini aku tidak bersama Chi-chan ya? Karena Chi-chan ingin membuat fic-nya sendiri wkwkwkwk :v aku cuma sekedar membantunya nanti hahahaha… dalam artian aku seperti berkompetisi dengan Chi-chan wkwkwkwk :v

Naruto : pantas saja dia ga ada. -…..-

Widya : kalo ada mau ngapain memangnya?

Naruto : kalo ada aku ingin minta diriku jangan di Nista-kan di fic buatannya. Aku sudah cukup tersiksa disini.

Widya : hoooo….. begitu. Padahal disini tidak nista deh tapi menganggap ini nista? :3 ok, mana pistol magnumku? #nyariin pistol

Naruto : mau apa kau? #bergidik ngeri

Widya : mau melubangi dan menghancurkan kepala Naruto-niichan sama seperti Naruto-niichan menlubangi dan menghancurkan hatiku yang polos ini #nangis bombay

Naruto : gleeek sudahlaah, maaf aku masih sayang nyawa. Tapi jangan bilang Hinata-ku memerankan dirimu berarti?

Widya : yuuups, memangnya memerankan siapa lagi hahahaha :v nah jangan banyak cingcong dah udah kebanyakan nih cuapcuap kita. Biasa Naruto-nii bacakan reviewnya dengan benar. Awas kalo ngelantur lagi. Pistol ini sekali tembak kepalamu langsung pecah berhamburan isinya seperti isi kepala zombie khukhukhu….#devil smile dengan pistol magnum ditangannya

Naruto : jiwa psikopatnya muncul lagi. Cari aman aja deh. Ok aku akan membalas review di fic "**Efek Jutsu Terlarang (?)**" yang tidak login disini. Hooo ternyata dikit ya. Tidak seperti dulu.

Widya : yaah mau gimana lagi? Aku senang" aja kalo ada yang komen berapapun banyaknya. Jadi untuk menghargai mereka yang komen walau tak login, aku curahkan disini. Semoga kalian baca fic ku ini ya :D

Naruto : baiklah, pertama dari **hqhqhq**, hmm.. rapi ya? Mungkin kau benar kalau itu rapi, dan sungguh kau ngakak karna itu. Hiiikkkss itu menjatuhkan harkat dan martabatku kau tau T….T #nangis di pojokan

Widya : ckckckck Naruto-niichan duuh. -…- oh iya yang bagian note itu ya? Maafkan kami berdua ya? Soalnya kami berdua memang senang bagian dimana cerita itu menarik. Dan maaf kalau ternyata itu menggangu. Dan kami berdua sepakat tidak akan memunculkan author note lagi di tengah cerita. Dan untuk sifat Sarada. Sejujurnya itu memang benar ada Sasuke-nya, tapi kalo anda jeli sifat Sakura juga ada. Kalo ga salah dia juga mengatakan "Shannaro" sama seperti ibunya –Sakura. Jadi kupikir setengah sikapnya ada yang meledak-ledak hahahahaha :v dan kalau disuruh bikin NH lagi, nih dah bikin. Sebenarnya ini maunya SasuSaku sih. Tapi kakak kelas yang kusukai itu tidak dingin kayak Sasuke-niichan. Malahan dia itu sama persis dengan Naruto-niichan. Jadinya aku buat NaruHina dengan sedikit OOC bagian Hinata-nya. Huaaduuh tar aku diprotes ga ya? Semoga ga deh. Aaaamiiiin. Naruto-niichan lanjut jangan nangis di pojokan gitu dong -….- ga sayang nyawa nih? #nyiapin pistol again.

Naruto : ba, baik! Selanjutnya dari **Guest**. Oh ada namanya dari **Raka Himura** ternyata. Nih ada yang minta requestmu, gimana tanggapanmu?

Widya : waduuuh ( . ) gimana ya? Waaah maaf Raka-san. Aku jujur saja nih ya blak-blakan ala terbuka. Jiaaaah, weeh serius". Sungguh Raka-san aku tidak punya inspirasi apapun tentang MinaKushi bersama kedua cucu-nya yang imut-imut itu si BoruHima. OMG! Gomennasai! Sungguh aku belum ada kepikiran apapun. Apa kau sudah baca balasanku di "**Jutsu Terlarang (?)**" aku harap kau membacanya. Karena sungguh saat ini aku tidak ada inspirasi tentang hal itu. Maafkan aku. T…..T aku telah gagal memenuhi request para reader, karena aku pun sendiri tidak punya bayangan apapun T…..T gomennasai T…T

Naruto : sudahlah cup cup.. lanjut saja yang berikutnya dari **Poseidon-Sama**, hooo bagus lah kalo sedikit typo-nya. Dan untuk Chisato-san, orangnya lagi ga ada. Karena dia ingin membuat fic buatannya sendiri.

Widya : waaah, dari Dewa-sama ya… arigatou untuk fic kemarin sedikit typo. Aku dan Chi-chan melakukan 4 kali perombakan bolak balik saling mengirimi hasil perombakan lewat BBM. Untunglah sedikit typo hahahaha… tapi sekarang aku mengerjakan fic ini sendirian, karena dia sedang membuat fic miliknya sendiri. Namun fic buatannya sendiri ingin dia post menggunakan akun milikku. Dan 100% ceritanya adalah ide miliknya, jadi aku membantu dia juga sebagai betareader'nya nanti dan menyediakan medianya. Hahahaha…

Naruto : memangnya kenapa dia ga buat akun sendiri?

Widya : aku sudah menanyakan hal itu sama Chi-chan, tapi katanya ingin post di tempatku. Begitu. Kutanya kenapa, malah bilang gpp kepengen aja di tempatku. Haaaaaaah….

Naruto : yasudahlah, nanti kita tunggu saja buatan Chisato-san. Nah, terakhir dari **nonggeng ditengah jalan**, hadeeeh nama ini lagi -…..-

Widya : aaduh Naruto-niichan jangan lesu begitu. Udah kubilang biar anti-mainstream dia itu. Hmm, hallo.. arigatou untuk fic yang lalu dibilang keren. Dan ummm, Chisato-kun? Ga salah kah? Chisato itu perempuan loh hahahaha, mangkanya kupanggil Chi-chan :3 oh ya, dari Chi-chan salam kenal juga ya :D dan ummm kalo sequel? Maaf ya **tidak ada lanjutannya**. Karena masa iya bikin cerita sequel dibalik sequel-nya wkwkwkwk XD duh mendadak perutku sakit nih. Aaah maaf ya duuh kena karma nih ngetawain -…..-. Sungguh kau lucu sekali aku suka hehehe. Tapi maaf ya memang tidak ada sequelnya. Kalau berkenan silakan baca fic ini ya dan tolong jangan minta sequel-nya karena sudah aku cantumkan di atas dan di cuapcuap-ku bersama Naruto-niichan diatas ya. Dan untuk Sasuke-niichan di nistakan, aku memang sangat ingin menistakannya sungguh.

Naruto : Sasu-teme, sepertinya kau harus menyelamatkan dirimu. #bergidik ngeri

Widya : tapi sangat disayangkan, disini aku tidak bisa membuat Sasuke-niichan nista. Padahal ini kali pertama aku pake SasuSaku walau sekilas di cerita ini. Hmmm, mungkin kalo untuk buat Sasuke-niichan nista se-nista-nistanya aku harus kolaborasi lagi dengan Chi-chan deh, karena keinginan membuat Sasuke-niichan nista itu adalah keinginannya. Hmm, sekali lagi terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri mereview fic yang lalu.

Naruto : akhirnya kelar juga. Lelah sekali-ttebayo!

Widya : yooooosssshaaaa! Akhirnya selesai juga membacakan balasan review dari kalian semua :D Silakan review ya. Menerima flame asalkan ngeflame ceritanya dengan alasan yang jelas dan bisa memberi solusi, dan bukan ngeflame karakternya. Silakan readers yang terhormat meninggalkan review untukku :) Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya ya :D

.

.

.

.

.

Sign,

Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa


End file.
